The University of Kansas Laboratory Animal Resources is a centrally managed animal facility that provides services to all animal users at KUMC. The animal care and use program is an integral part of a rapidly expanding research programs. Cancer research is the #1 priority for KU Medical Center. In the past few years, twenty-five new faculties were recruited to this program. On July 12, 2012, KUMC received the National Cancer Institute designation. Nearly a decade-long effort has brought top cancer researchers to KU Cancer Center, and millions of dollars in cancer research funding to the region. The animal care and use program has essential needs to support this growth in the research enterprise. We anticipate the animal housing buildings will be near its capacity next year based on recent animal care and use protocol approvals, and advanced animal procurement requests. The rationale for this application is based on a need for more reliable HVAC system in the principal animal housing site, the Research Support Facility building. Thus, the goals of this project are to replace the ground-first floor air handling unit, install an auxilary unit to serve as back up in times of mechanical failure or during maintenance, and replace the constant volume control boxes. This building upgrade will enable KUMC to meet environmental parameter standards prescribed by the 8th edition Guide, including adequate animal room pressurization in the pathogen free and ABSL-2 animal colonies.